Darkside - My Power
by StiffMarco
Summary: Mengeluarkan segala amarahnya. Merutuki nasibnya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga menjual dirinya pada sisi gelap. Tak peduli meskipun ada cahaya datang, ia akan menghapus cahaya tersebut karena hanya mengganggu hidupnya. Siapapun yang mengganggu akan dimusnahkan.


" **Aku ...** "

"... **Akan membunuh semuanya** "

.

.

.

Character di fict ini sudah pasti bukan milik saya

 **'.**

 **.**

 **" _Darkside -_** ** _My Power"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku mencintainya..

Dari hatiku yang paling dalam..

Aku sangat mencintainya..

Sangat berarti untukku..

Aku berharap dia akan menemaniku..

Untuk selamanya..

.

.

* * *

Aku hanya seorang siswa _SMA_ di _Konoha_ ini. Aku tinggal sendiri, di rumah peninggalan keluargaku. Mereka telah meninggalkanku.. Dari _dunia_ ini. Aku bersekolah di _Konoha Highschool_ , sejak 2 tahun yang lalu yang tentunya aku berada di bangku kelas 11 saat ini, ya karena jika tidak pasti aku _mungkin_ masih berada di bangku kelas 10.

 _Oke abaikan itu._

Namaku? Aku _Uchiha Sasuke_. Sepertinya cukup itu saja.

 ***End of POV**

Ia mendengar suara alarm dari ponselnya yang sangat mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang tenang. Kemudian dengan berat hati ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm itu seraya membuka matanya. "Apa yang akan terjadi di _Hari_ ini?". Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial, namun perasaan atau feeling yang dimiliki manusia terkadang benar apa adanya. Mungkin tergantung seberapa besar orang mendapat perasaan aneh _itu._

 **05:10**

Dia bangun dari kasurnya, merapikannya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air untuk mengawali harinya dan pergi mencuci muka. Rumah yang ia tempati cukup sederhana. Hanya terdapat Ruang tamu,2 Kamar tidur,dapur, dan Kamar mandi. Dilihat dari manapun rumah ini cukup untuk di rawat orang yang tinggal sendiri.

Setelah dirinya mencuci wajah tampannya, ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Memanaskan sebuah pan, kemudian menggoreng telur untuk dijadikan sarapannya, ditemani dengan roti dan susu. 5 menit setelahnya ia segera mencuci alat makannya, dan pergi melakukan ritual pagi hari.

 **07:00**

Ia berangkat menuju _Konoha_ _Highschool_ dengan kakinya. Jarak yang memisahkan rumah dan sekolahnya tidak sampai 1 km. mungkin _900 m_? atau mungkin _800 m_? siapa yang tau?

"Sasuke-kuuun~..". Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sang pemanggil.

 _Cantik_

Hal yang selalu terlintas di pikiran sasuke setiap hari. "Nee.. katakan sesuatu doong" perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukkan kesan imut tiada tara. Sasuke sudah berada di depannya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataannya, ia langsung menarik tangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayolaa Sasuu.. kau kenapaa?" Tanyanya memaksa

"Jangan membuatku bertindak macam-macam di jalan" Pipi perempuan itu memerah. Dia mengerti maksudnya, dan dia sadar tempat bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum.

"Moouu.. Kau jahat" Sang _penarik_ hanya tertawa kecil melihat perempuan yang dicintainya seperti itu. Dan melihat sepasang insan berdua seperti ini, Siapapun pasti akan mengira mereka ini berpacaran.

 _*whoops_

Jawabannya tidak. mereka _belum_ sampai ke hubungan itu. Namun kedekatan mereka setara dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka belum memulai. Salah satunya ' _Belum siap'._ Yap, klasik sekali.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, dan dengan si _pink_ yang menggandeng tangan sasuke. _Pink_? ya, tentu saja. siapa lagi kalau bukan _Haruno Sakura_. Ia sering seperti ini, memanjakan dirinya pada lelaki raven di sampingnya. Tanpa disadari akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan. Bergegas menuju kelas masin- maksudku kelas mereka. ya, mereka sekelas dari tingkat _Junior_ , 'Selalu'. Kecuali pada kelas 10, mereka terpisah namun kelas mereka bersampingan. Tahun ini mereka berada sekelas, 11-A

 _*Kriiiinggg_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, sasuke dan sakura menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sakura berada di bangku depan sedangkan sasuke di pojok belakang, dekat jendela.

"Yo, apa kabar?" Sai,teman sebangku sasuke. Dia menyapa sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang menjijikan.

"Biasa saja" Sasuke memang dingin. Dia hanya tidak terlalu suka berbaur. Duduk dengan orang aneh ini saja dia terpaksa karena memang dia _hampir_ memiliki kemiripan. Meski begitu, dia tak mempermasalahkan itu, dan tak disangkal pula bahwa orang aneh itu satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan sasuke. _*ehem_ Laki-laki maksudnya.

"Bersama Haruno-san lagi?". "Tentu saja, ada masalah?" Sasuke agak aneh akan pertanyaan itu. Baru pertama kali orang itu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Tidak, hanya sekedar obrolan pagi." Menunjukkan senyumnya lagi. Senyum itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Pintu terbuka, dan masuk seorang pria bermasker. Seorang guru, yang datang _'terlambat'._

 _(Author: Kalian pasti tau apa yang akan dikatakan chara laknat yang satu itu. Jadi tak skip aja yak. xd)_

Jam istirahat tiba. Sasuke pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli minuman isotonic, dia selalu membelinya setiap hari. Dan seperti biasanya, dia akan menuju ke rooftop untuk menikmati hembusan angin sendirian.

 _(Kenapa harus sendiri?)_

 _(Mengapa tidak bersama Sakura?)_

Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura pasti akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka menyendiri.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Sasuke. Saat ini, Sakura berada di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Ino,Tenten dan Hinata mereka yang selalu bersama Sakura.

"Hey Sakura~, Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu dengan Sasuke-kun?" Ino bertanya seraya menggoda Sakura

"B.. belum saatnya" Sakura menjawabnya dengan gugup. Sejujurnya dia ingin melanjutkan hubungannya, namun entah kenapa dia lebih nyaman seperti ini.

"Nee.. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Ino kemudian melontarkan pertanyaannya gadis keturunan hyuga tersebut.

"K.. k. kami b..berjalan lancar" Menjawab dengan wajah yang amat merah dan malunya sangat besar.

"Maksudmu, kau dan Naruto sudah bergerak lancar heh?" Kali ini Tenten

yang menggoda. Pastinya saat ini pihak yang digoda amat sangat menahan rasa malunya.

"Mou, sudahlah kalian. Jangan buat Hinata pingsan." Sakura angkat bicara.

 _*Kriiiingg_

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sakura pada semuanya.

Mereka kembali pada kelasnya masing-masing, namun tidak bagi Sakura. Dia masih mau mampir ke kamar mandi.

" _Fyuuhh.._ leganya" Sakura baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi dan hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Halo, Sakura." Seseorang memanggilnya. Orang yang sekelas dengannya, memiliki wajah pucat serta dihiasi dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Oh, hai Sai. kenapa kau tidak di kelas?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Ha? Aku? Kenapa?" Sakura dibuat heran. Mengapa tiba-tiba mencarinya?

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hal yang aneh terjadi. Seseorang paling diam saat ini tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya.

"A.. apa?" Sakura tidak percaya akan hal ini. Dia sangat tidak menyangkanya.

Sai mendekatinya, dia memegang tangan Sakura. "Aku tau kau bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Aku akan menunggu." Setelah itu Sai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Sakura terdiam dengan sejuta pikiran yang berdatangan pada otaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan." Matanya berkaca-kaca, terdiam sambil memikirkan Sasuke.

 _*Di kelas_

"Permisi."

"Oh, Darimana saja kau? Mengapa baru masuk!?" Ibiki-sensei yang sedang mengajar tiba2 diganggu karena siswa yang baru masuk kelas.

"Gomen, _s_ _ensei._ Saya masih ke kamar mandi."

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi tidak akan untuk selanjutnya. Kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Ha'i. Arigatou Sensei" Setelah membungkukkan badan menunjukkan hormatnya, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa aku dari kamar mandi?"

"Hn." Sasuke merasa curiga pada orang ini, dia terlambat masuk. dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga belum kembali ke kelas. Dia mendapat perasaan tidak enak sedari tadi.

 _Kriiinng_ _g_

"Saya sudahi untuk hari ini."

Sensei berjalan meninggalkan kelas, membawa tas dan buku-bukunya. Waktunya pergantian jam pelajaran.

Namun disisi Sasuke, ia terus menunggu Sakura datang. Sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa untuk meninggalkan kelas selanjutnya.

"Hoy, kankuro. Aku akan ke uks, aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau Ken-.. Hoy kemari dulu."

Sebelum kankuro- ketua kelas memberi respon untuk diizinkan, Sasuke lebih memilih tak usah banyak cincong. Langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dia berlari melewati lorong, mencari Sakura. Dia tidak menemukannya.

 _Dimana dia?_

Sampai akhirnya terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengecek ke _rooftop._ Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membuka pintu _rooftop_ tanpa kunci aslinya. Selain Sasuke, salah satunya Sakura. Tentu Dia tahu dari Sasuke karena hanya orang itulah yang sering ber _habitat_ disana.

"Terbuka?" Sasuke tiba disana. Pintu _rooftop_ terbuka. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang berbicara sendiri. Ia mengunci pintu dan mendekatkan diri kesana. Dan ya, Sakura-lah yang berada disana memandangi pemandangan disana dan menikmati angin yang berhembus _sedikit_ kencang.

"Bolos kheh?"

Sontak Sakura terkejut karena ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa ia dengar, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia yang melamun hingga tidak mendengar apapun.

"Sasu? Kukira siapa. Heheee."

"Jarang sekali kau membolos seperti ini. Tidak biasanya."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Ada sesuatu?"

Sakura berbalik menatap kembali apa yang ada di bawah sana. "Tidak ada, hanya aku ingin me-refresh otakku."

Sasuke mendekatinya, memeluk dari belakang. Mencium harum rambut yang amat ia sukai. Ia berbisik.

"Love u."

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan membalas pelukannya. Erat. Sangat erat. menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sasu.. " Ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mempertemukan wajahnya. Menandai bahwa ia merespon. ia memotong jarak antar bibir mereka. Dan.. Ciuman penuh cinta dan sayang. Itu yang sangat

disukai para pemilik pasangan. Namun kasus ini berbeda, mereka tidak memiliki status, hanya teman namun dekat.

Cukup lama, kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Ia lanjutkan dengan menggoda Sakura di bagian lehernya. Menciumi hingga mengigit kecil leher gadis pink yang ia cintai. Si pemilik leher hanya bisa mendesah kecil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Oke cukup. Itu balasanku,tadi pagi."

"Weeehhh.. yang manaa? kenapa hanya segitu." Wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin lebih?"

"Emm, bukan be- heeee"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sasuke duduk dan membuat Sakura berpangku padanya namun menghadap padanya. (Duduk pada Sasuke.)

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke memainkan telinga Sakura. Ia meraba bagian tubuh sakura perlahan-lahan. kemudian-..

 _cupp_

"Aku tidak akan melakukan lebih jauh disini."

"Aaaa... tau'."

"Hn."

 _Kriingg_

"Ayo. kita kembali."

"Gendooong~"

"Pakai kakimu"

"Huaaaaa.."

~ ** _TBC_** ~

* * *

Yoo semuaaa, balek lagi bersama saya~ seseorang yang _sudah_ tidak penting dan _lama_ hilang ini. Jadi seperti yg aku katakan di profilku, Fict ini menggantikan Fict sbelumnya yang aku delete karena banyak alasan kuat untuk tidak dilanjutkan. Tapi aku yakin, _Insyaallah_ Untuk fict ini bakal bisa sampe End. Meski mungkin nnt bakal ada hambatan update karena sibuknya aku di masa _SMA_ ini. Hehee..

Oh iya sekedar meluruskan aja nih. Jadi disini, Sasuke dan Sakura itu hanya teman,TTS i mean. Dan untuk Sai, dia lebih menutup diri lebih dari Sasuke. Bahkan dia _hanya_ berteman dengan Sasuke. Dan untuk sesuatu yang aku ungkapkan di awal fict ini. masih belom keliatan maksudnya. untuk beberapa Chapter awal belum muncul, lama-lama kan muncul sendiri(:

Aku juga mohon maaf atas penulisanku yang agak _aneh_ (?). Aku nyicil buat nulis ini, jadi agak gak karuan alur dan topik di dalemnya. Sekaligus tawaran dan ajakan buat Ikut IFA 2017, sebenernya aku bisa tapi aku telat denger kabar dan undangannya:) Namun ikut pun pasti ngewakili NaruDxd

Kejutannya Ada di Chapter 2 Dan seterusnya :). jadi Stay tune ya

Cukup Sekian,

Salam _StiffMarco_

Bhaaayyyy!


End file.
